


Stepping In

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Peter is a Little Shit, Spanking, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter is staying with Tony for the week while May is out of town for a conference. When the very first night he decides to break the rules, May suggests what Peter really needs is a spanking.





	Stepping In

Tony’s phone started ringing at almost the exact same moment that Friday pinged him for a problem involving Peter. He had Friday bring up the info and glanced down to see that because he had the worst luck in the universe, May Parker was calling him. He accepted the call.

“May, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Tony asked.

“Don’t give me that, Tony. You’re supposed to be taking care of him! I go out of town for one week and you promised me no big bads. Why is he on the news right now being tossed around like a rag doll?” May asked in a deceptively calm voice.

“I swear, May, I did not give him permission for this. I told him no. I don’t know why he did it.” Tony responded. “He’s okay. I’m watching him right now. He’s slinging away.”

“I’m going to kill him.” May announced. “I’ll be on the first flight home.”

Tony grimaced for Peter’s sake. “Whoa, there. You don’t have to do that. I’ll talk to him. This conference is important for you and Peter’s my responsibility this week. I can totally handle it.” Tony had been trying to prove to May that he could be trusted with Peter. This was his first major time alone with the kid and of course Peter just had to pull this stunt on the first day.

“I don’t know, Tony. There’s a big difference between being a cool mentor and a disciplinarian.” May hesitated.

Tony scoffed. How hard could it be? “Seriously, May. I’ll talk to the kid and tell him no Spiderman for a week.”

There was a silence on the other end of the phone. Finally, May responded. “That’s a good start, Tony, but I wasn’t just going to take away Spiderman for a week.”

“Two? Three? What’s the norm here?” Tony asked, eager to do the right thing.

May sighed on the other line. “A week is fine, Tony. I mean, for big mistakes Peter knows to expect a spanking.” It was Tony’s turn to go silent. “It’s fine, I can be home soon.”

“No. No. I can do this. I – I’m just a little surprised is all. My own folks never did that. Either didn’t care what I did or just sorta yelled or ignored me.” Tony admitted.

May winced. “I’m sorry. I don’t want you to feel pressure. It’s fine if you don’t want to. Peter’s a good kid. The best, really. But all kids mess up and Peter is one that needs structure and discipline. He’ll eat himself alive with guilt if he’s not properly punished, and I’m willing to bet right about now he knows he messed up. Seriously, Tony, I can handle it if you don’t feel comfortable.”

Tony wiped a hand over his face. “No. I’ll do it.” He told her, then more firmly. “I’ll spank our naughty spider.”

“Wait until you’re not angry any more. You have to be the rational adult here. I waited almost a full day after I found out he was Spiderman. We discussed it, but I didn’t want to hurt him, even accidentally.” May told him.

“Can Peter even feel a normal spanking with his powers?” Tony wondered.

“Oh yes, I usually use my hairbrush or a wooden spoon to send home the message, but he definitely can still feel the effects. He does heal quickly, so after a nap or he goes to bed for the night he is usually a hundred percent healed.” May informed him.

May then launched into an explanation of what to expect and how to go about it. Both agreed that it would be beneficial to Peter if he followed the same routine as May. May finished the conversation, and seemingly realized Peter’s predicament for the first time, “Oh, my poor baby.”

“Giving me whiplash, May. I don’t have to do this.” Tony groaned.

“Sir, young Mr. Parker has returned to his room.” Friday announced.

“Tony, I’m just nervous. You’re the first person other than me to spank him since Ben. It’s hard sometimes. I wish I was there to hug him after, even though I know he deserves this. You better hug him, Tony Stark.” May demanded.

“One super hug after a naughty bottom is blistered coming up. He’ll be fine and definitely learn his lesson.” Tony promised the suddenly worried woman.

“Thank you, Tony. I mean it. Peter needs you in his life, and I’m glad you’re willing to be there.” She said before ending the call.

Tony, who was definitely not misty-eyed, stared at his phone for a moment before he steeled his shoulders and strode from his lab and up the elevator to Peter’s room. Peter was in the shower currently, and Tony was a little relieved for the short reprieve he had before he did this.

Tony put on his best disappointed and responsible adult face as he heard Peter getting out of the shower. Soon enough, Peter left the bathroom with still slightly damp curls and wearing his pajamas. “On top of everything else you’re wearing Captain America pajamas?” Tony grumbled. “I thought you had better taste than that, kid.”

Peter blushed. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

Tony brushed off his apology. “Not actually the issue here, bud. We need to talk.” Peter wrung his hands nervously, as if knowing this was coming, but didn’t say anything. “Is there any excuse as to why you would have gone after that guy?”

Peter’s entire body slumped, as if he just now realized that Tony really did know what he had done. “I dunno.” He shrugged.

Tony’s eyebrows lifted, unimpressed. “Did I not tell you that you weren’t supposed to go after big bads? Did your aunt not agree wholeheartedly to that rule?”

“You did.” Peter mumbled.

“What was that?” Tony asked.

“You did, sir.” Peter said a little more loudly and respectfully. Tony was glad Peter wasn’t being quite the sullen teen he had first started the conversation with, but God, Peter calling him ‘sir’ made him feel old. “But I was there and I just wanted to help. And I was fine, Mr. Stark, so it’s really not that big a deal.” Peter then blurted out.

“Not that big – are you kidding me, Pete? Not that big a deal? Sure you were fine, _this time_. But what if you weren’t? Your aunt trusted me to take care of you and the very first chance you get you put your life in danger. You broke a rule, kid, and put your life in danger. I want you to think about that for a minute. When you’re done, you can tell me exactly why you shouldn’t have done it and what you’re going to do in the future.” Tony lectured. God, he sounded like a dad on a cheesy sitcom.

“Alright, I guess – “ Peter began.

He was interrupted by Tony, “Nope, I said thinking first. You clearly didn’t do that before, so I’m giving you time now. Face the corner.”

“The _corner_? Mr. Stark, I’m not some kid –“

“Again, yes, you are. You’re a kid. Your aunt and I already discussed your punishment, Peter. She told me exactly what it would be if she were here and I agreed to carry it out.” Tony explained.

Peter’s face paled at that. He knew exactly what his aunt would do. Yes, she would make him feel like a little kid in time out, but surely Mr. Stark wouldn’t do _that_? “My aunt?” Peter asked weakly.

“Yup. Called me right away. Wanted to fly home to discuss things with you herself.” Tony nodded in agreement.

“She can’t! Her conference is really important for her job!” Peter blurted out, clearly feeling terrible now.

“I know, Pete. I convinced her not to leave. But we agreed that after you take some time to consider your actions, there’s no Spiderman for a week –“

“A week? Mr. Stark! That’s not fair!” Peter whined.

“What was that? Did I hear two weeks?” Tony frowned at the teen in front of him.

“No.” Peter crossed his arms in front of him. When Tony’s eye brows rose again in surprise at Peter’s attitude the boy immediately dropped his arms and hastily said, “No, sir.”

“Right. Like I was saying, no Spiderman for a week. And I’ll also be spanking you.” Tony told him, watching Peter’s face carefully. Peter blushed profusely.

“Mr. Stark, please, you can’t do that.” Peter plead.

“I can and will be spanking you, Peter. I promised your aunt I would take care of you this week and making sure you stay out of trouble is part of that. I don’t want to do this, but you, kid, really screwed the pooch on this one. If you don’t want me to, fine. I’m not going to force you. You’re strong enough that I probably couldn’t if I tried. I was hoping, though, that you would accept your punishment with a little more maturity than you showed today.” Tony explained firmly.

Peter’s face fell. “But – it’s embarrassing. I’m not some little kid anymore.”

“You’re not, Pete. But you’re still a kid that messes up. Your aunt and I both want to make sure that you literally live to make better decisions. If a spanking is what gets through to you, then both of us just want what’s best for you.” Tony explained.

“Al -alright. I’m sorry, Mr. Stark.” Peter agreed nervously.

“We’ll get to that part, kid. For now, you know the drill. Face the corner. I’ll let you know when to come out.” Tony nodded, pleased that Peter seemed to understand, or at least a part of him did.

Tony stepped out of the room and let out a relieved breath. That was incredibly difficult. Some people ask who knew having a kid could be so hard, but Tony definitely knew that the responsibility of raising a kid was not one he was naturally made for. Even just a few short months ago he would never have had Peter over, much less offer to discipline him the way he was. Now, though, the kid had worked his way into his heart and Tony felt a responsibility to do right by the kid.

He went to the kitchen and looked at the bottle of scotch behind the bar. He longed for a drink but decided he should have a totally clear mind for this. Perhaps after he would indulge, but not now. Instead he took a steadying breath and rooted around through his drawers for what he was looking for. Finally, he pulled out a long handled wooden spoon.

Tony looked at it hesitantly. It seemed so innocent. Could it really have an effect on a kid used to getting beat up by criminals? He pulled the spoon back and landed it on his thigh. It didn’t really hurt that much. He raised it again and landed it with more force. Tony hopped up and rubbed the spot. “Ow.” He grumbled. Okay, so maybe it could leave an impression if wielded properly.

Deciding the spiderling had enough time to think about his actions, Tony returned to his room and was relieved to see Peter still dutifully standing in the corner. He didn’t really know what to do if Peter disobeyed, so was grateful Peter stayed where he was. “Alright, Peter, let’s talk.” Tony told the boy who turned gratefully from the corner.

Peter froze when he spied what Tony was holding. “Aw, Mr. Stark, you don’t have to-“

“I’m going to stop you right there. This isn’t a negotiation. You don’t get to decide how this happens. What you do get to do is be good and learn a lesson. Let’s start with why you did this.”

“I – uh – well, I was swinging around and Karen told me that there was a disturbance downtown.” Peter began.

Tony frowned. “I thought I programed Karen to tell you if you were not allowed to fight someone.”

Peter blushed. “She – uh – she might have mentioned something like that.” Tony just hummed and motioned to Peter to continue his story. “But I heard people screaming and I was pretty close so I thought I could help at least a little.”

“So, you purposely ignored even a warning from Karen?” Tony asked.

“Yeah. I did. I’m sorry.” Peter hung his head.

“Right. And why shouldn’t you have done it?” Tony prompted.

Peter hesitated a little on this one but finally admitted, “Because you and Aunt May told me not to and I put myself in danger.”

“You did. We don’t want you to be hurt or worse, Peter. Seriously. I want this to get through that thick skull of yours. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you. I can’t even begin to imagine Aunt May.” Tony lectured.

Peter’s eyes filled with tears that he looked like he was trying to keep from falling. His voice croaked this time with a genuine, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“I know. Alright, last question: what are you doing differently next time?” Tony asked quickly, hating to see the kid so upset.

“I go the other way and call the police.” He said quickly.

“Or?” Tony prompted.

“Or?” Peter asked, genuinely confused.

Tony huffed in annoyance. “Really, kid? Or, you call me. I would have helped.”

Peter blinked as if that had never occurred to him. “Oh.”

“Seriously? Alright, listen up, because I don’t do this sort of thing. I care about you, spiderkid and I don’t want anything to happen to you. Call if you need anything. I’m serious.” Tony told him, making sure Peter was looking him right in the eye.

Finally Peter nodded in understanding. “Thanks.” He whispered.

“Alright, time to get the last part over with. Come on over and lay over my lap.” Tony ordered.

Peter shuffled slowly, looking around as if he was hoping a giant alien robot would burst through the window and save him from his spanking. Tony was patient, and waited until Peter was right in front of him before helping him lean over his lap and then find a comfortable spot, with his legs and torso resting on the bed. Tony put his fingers in the waistbands of his pajamas and Peter obediently lifted his hips with a groan of mortification as Tony lowered his pajamas and boxers to bare his bottom.

Tony landed the first swat and grit his teeth as Peter didn’t so much as flinch. His bottom didn’t even turn a little pink. He lifted his hand again and this time, he saw a small pink spot where he hand had landed and Peter had let out a surprised gasp. Tony felt that he had found the right strength and began raining swats down on the boy’s bottom, turning it a light pink shade. Tony moved down to his thighs and landed a series of swats there before turning to the wooden spoon he had left on the bed.

Peter noticed the pause and turned to look up at Tony as he picked up the spoon. “Aw, Mr. Stark, I learned my lesson, I promise.” He told the man.

Tony just looked at him, “I’m sure you have, I’m just gonna make sure you never get it in your spider skull again to scare your aunt and I to death.”

Tony raised the spoon and grimaced as Peter let out a yelp of surprise. The spoon quickly turned his bottom to a darker pink and had Peter wiggling and pleading for mercy. Remembering May’s words, Tony ignored this and finished with roasting the sensitive undercurve of his bottom. When he stopped, Peter was crying over his lap and Tony quickly pulled up Peter’s hideous Captain America pajamas and rubbed his back soothingly.

Peter stood and before Tony fully understood what was happening, he hugged the man tightly and Tony returned the grip and held Peter. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark!” He cried into his neck.

“Shh. I know, bud. All’s forgiven, I promise.” Tony soothed him. Soon, Peter’s cries ended and Tony suggested he go to bed.

Peter nodded sleepily into Tony’s neck and Tony guided the boy onto his stomach in the bed and pulled the covers gently over him and tucked him in. “Night Peter, I didn’t scar you for life, right, kid?”

Peter sleepily smiled up at Tony. “No, Mr. Stark. To be honest, Aunt May would have been a lot harder on me.”

Tony choked on a laugh. “Alright, brat, go to sleep.”

Peter laughed. “Nigh’ Mr. Stark.”

“Good night, kid.” Tony said before turning off the lights and leaving.

The next morning, Peter woke up and knew immediately that he was totally fine. He totally did not touch his butt just to make sure. He was a little surprised to see a large box sitting at the end of his bed. It was wrapped in bright red paper with a shiny gold bow. He looked at the card on it.

 _So you don’t have to wear those hideous ones any more._ _-T.S._

Peter ripped open the wrapping paper and saw several different sets of Iron Man pajamas in his size. He laughed and decided to go eat breakfast in his Captain America ones just to bug Tony.


End file.
